


The Last Night

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Sometimes you really need a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When James finds Keith waiting for Shiro on the last night before they leave Earth to join the battle, he decides to keep him company.





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix + Dreamworks

“It's your last day on Earth for a while. Spend it with someone you love.”  
  
That was how newly-appointed Admiral Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane ended the assembly. James Griffin stood with his team as everyone else left around them. Veronica went over to talk with one of the members of the Blades of Marmora, and James thought that Keith's mother would go to him, but she walked off with that Kolivan guy, her leader. Huh. Were they a couple?  
  
Keith Kogane approached the Admiral and they spoke quietly before Keith left his side, his space wolf appearing as he walked away. The other Paladins went to go find their loved ones, dispersing as they walked.  
  
“So...looks like it's just us.” Nadia Rizavi remarked once the place was just about empty. “Curtis already left, too. “  
  
“Oh no, we're unsupervised.” Ina Leifsdottir said calmly.  
  
“There goes the neighborhood.” Ryan Kinkade chuckled. “So, leader, what should we do?”  
  
“I...don't know.” James admitted. “Wanna go for a flight?”  
  
“Will they let us?” Ryan asked.  
  
James walked over to the Admiral, who was talking with Commander Mitch Iverson. “Admiral.” He saluted.  
  
“At ease, Lieutenant Griffin.” Shiro chuckled, turning to him. “You're not on-duty right now.”  
  
“My team would like permission to access the MFEs for a free flight before we leave.” James said, taking the at-rest position with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
“Seriously, you're not on duty.” Shiro shook his head. “Uhm, I guess there's no problem with it, but why? Don't you have family to go see?”  
  
“My entire team lost our families in the war, sir.” James said, keeping emotion out of his response. “This _is_ us spending time with our loved ones.”  
  
“Oh. Right.” Shiro looked a bit sheepish. “Uhm...my condolences. General Griffin was a great man.”  
  
“Thank you. May I take my leave?” James asked.  
  
“Go, go on. Have fun.” Shiro nodded with a bit of a smile. “See you tomorrow.”  
  
James saluted and returned to the others. “Let's go flying.”  
  
“Yes!” Nadia squealed in delight and then they headed off together.  
  
–  
  
“Feels great, being able to fly without dodging lasers.” Ryan said as they weaved around each other playfully.  
  
“It is pretty great.” James agreed. “It's been a long three years. Doesn't feel real sometimes. I keep thinking that Sendak's gonna attack at any time. Or one of his allies.”   
  
“Yikes, hope not! What if they attack while we're gone? Earth is going to be left unprotected!” Nadia cried.  
  
“Unlikely. They attacked for Voltron. Voltron is leaving Earth, and there have been other defenses set up as well.” Ina spoke up. “The chances of them attacking Earth once the Atlas and Voltron set out for the Galra Empire are astronomically low.”  
  
“Besides, they can probably do a better job than we did, _without_ making deals and indulging games.” James said grimly.  
  
“Let's change the subject. We're here to have _fun_!” Nadia reminded them. “Hey, let's hit the bar after this!”  
  
“We can't, we're setting out tomorrow.” James reminded her.  
  
“We can at least do karaoke!” Nadia insisted.  
  
James sighed. “Nope. Not singing.”  
  
“Boo!” All three cried.  
  
“When will you ever grace us with your angelic singing voice?” Nadia said with a sigh.  
  
“Come on, let's head back.” James turned and flew back, the others following.  
  
They were just getting out of their MFEs when Pidge and Allura walked up to them. “Ina, Nadia, we need help!” Pidge insisted.  
  
“What is it?” Nadia asked.  
  
“Well, Lance asked Allura on a date, and she needs help picking out some cute new clothes. And I'm kind of a bad judge on that.” Pidge admitted.  
  
“My time has done.” Nadia said dramatically. “You are spared this time, angel-voice. I'll get you another time! C'mon, girls!” She dashed out, the other three following.  
  
“Why did we ever play that game of Truth or Dare with her?” James sighed.  
  
“Why did you put 'I can't sing' as the lie?” Ryan smirked. “Well, what should we do?”  
  
“I dunno.” James shrugged. “Walk around until something interesting happens?”  
  
“Sounds good.” Ryan nodded, walking along with him.  
  
They were passing by the Lion Circle (what they'd come to call the spot the Lions all parked) when they saw Lance coming down from the Black Lion looking nervous. Curious, James went to climb up the Black Lion while Ryan went to talk to Lance.  
  
He found Keith sitting alone with his space-wolf. “Keith.”  
  
“James. James?!” Keith looked up at him, startled. “Wait, how did you find me here?”  
  
“Saw Lance coming down, figured there had to be someone up here. Mind if I sit?” James asked.  
  
Keith shrugged. “Go ahead.”  
  
James sat down next to him and looked out at the setting sun. “When's the last time you saw one of these on Earth, huh? Bet you saw loads out there, though.”  
  
“Mm.” Keith nodded.  
  
“So, how come you're by yourself?” James asked.  
  
“Mom's busy, and Shiro...well, he said he might show up. But...it's getting late.” Keith sighed. “I thought I'd wait until it got dark. I'm sure he's coming.”  
  
James pursed his lips. When he'd seen the Admiral earlier, he didn't seem like he was going to be going anywhere, sitting with Curtis and Iverson with an open bottle and a full glass in his hand. “Well, mind if I warm his spot a little while?” He asked.  
  
“Sure. Until he shows up.” Keith nodded.  
  
James nodded, staring out at the sunset thoughtfully. This would be the first time he ever left Earth. He wondered if Keith ever had a moment to contemplate it, or if it had happened so suddenly he didn't have a chance to.  
  
“You can pet him, you know.” Keith looked at James. “He likes being pet.”  
  
James looked at the space-wolf, who was staring at him expectantly. “Oh.” He smiled and gently rubbed space-wolf's head, then stroked his back gently. “Sorry about that, buddy.”  
  
“So...why aren't you with your family?” Keith asked softly.  
  
James tensed. He'd avoided talking about it for so long. He sighed and looked at the sunset again. “...My parents were killed in the first wave.”  
  
Keith's eyes widened. “Oh. Oh, James...”  
  
“Adam was killed in the first battle.” James added grimly. “I lost...everyone I was close to. You're all I have left.”  
  
Keith looked like he'd been slapped and looked down. “...Sorry. I didn't know.”  
  
“It's alright. I didn't tell you.” James smiled wryly. “Funny how the tables have turned though, huh? You were once the orphan, now I'm the orphan. Actually, apparently, you were never actually an orphan that whole time.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “Apparently.”  
  
“I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong. It's great you found your mother, heck, you found out you're part of a whole other species, a whole organization of people fighting against the Empire. I just...” He faltered. “The irony. You know? It's bitter.”  
  
Keith looked up at him, his eyes widening a bit. “James...you're crying.”  
  
James turned his face away. “Don't let me ruin your night. You're here waiting for Admiral Shirogane. I shouldn't be here.” He started to get up.  
  
“Wait.” Keith got up and grabbed his wrist. “James...you shouldn't be alone right now. And Shiro...I...I don't think he's coming.” He looked down.  
  
James glanced back at him and then sighed, moving closer to Keith to wrap his arms around him. “Do you want to stay here?” He asked, gently stroking his hair.  
  
“Mm-mm.” Keith shook his head, his face buried in James' chest. “God, you're so quiznaking big...”  
  
James coughed, trying not to think of how Nadia would make a dirty joke about that comment and _failing miserably_. “Well, it's been three years.”  
  
“I spent two years on the space whale before the time discrepancy.” Keith pouted. “You got three extra years on me after that, it's not fair.”  
  
“Hey, you would've been older than me if I hadn't. Can't have that.” James said teasingly.  
  
“We were the _same age_!” Keith huffed.  
  
James wiped at his eyes and then hugged him tighter. “Yeah. We were. Space travel is pretty crazy, huh?”  
  
“Let's get off of Black.” Keith suggested. “Where do you want to go?”  
  
James sighed. “Honestly? I'm content to just sit and talk in my room, if you're good.”  
  
“Sure.” Keith nodded. “Sounds good.” He looked at his wolf. “You know what to do.”  
  
The space wolf blinked and then there was a flash of light and they found themselves in James' room. Then the wolf took no time at all getting comfortable on his bed.  
  
“Efficient.” James chuckled.  
  
Keith looked around the room thoughtfully. “There's...not much here. I somehow expected more...personality.”  
  
“Sorry to disappoint.” James said as he unfastened his jacket and took it off. He smoothed a hand over his new uniform thoughtfully, sighing a bit. He'd been assured he'd get the proper Officer Greys once he got back to Earth, but they wanted to stand out and match the Paladins' more colorful versions while flying their colors. So, orange, black and white it was.  
  
Keith walked over to look at it thoughtfully. “It'll look great on you.” He assured him. “And, hey, I've got the same one, only red.”  
  
James raised an eyebrow. “You fly black, though, This makes no sense.”  
  
Keith chuckled. “I know. But, it's what we chose. To me, Shiro will always be the Black Paladin. I'm just...I'm just filling in, until the day Black accepts him again. When he was pulling out of his consciousness, their Bond got severed somehow. I hope it'll repair itself over time.”  
  
“And when that day comes?” James asked.  
  
“Then, I...I don't know.” Keith admitted. “I just...I don't know.”  
  
James sighed and walked over to set his jacket in the hamper before pulling out his sleep clothes. Keith noticed a scar on his shoulder and a couple more on his neck, like he'd been...strangled. “...James?”  
  
“Hm?” James glanced at him.  
  
“You, uh...” Keith swallowed. “It must've been hard, those three years.”  
  
James reached up his neck. “Yeah. More than you'll ever know.”  
  
“Why can't you tell me?” Keith asked.  
  
“It's painful to think about it. Moreso to talk about it.” James said grimly. “This war has been...agonizing. Warlord Sendak was...a twisted Overlord.”  
  
Keith nodded. “Do you think you'll ever talk about it?”  
  
James pursed his lips. “...Will you talk about your scar?”  
  
Keith hesitated, his hand going to his scar. “I-I'm not ready to...”  
  
“When you are, then I'll tell you about mine.” James took off his undershirt and pulled on the sleep tanktop before removing his boots and changing his pants.  
  
“Oh! I'll be right back. Wolf!” Keith nodded to the wolf and he got up and went to Keith before they both vanished.  
  
James finished changing and went to set up his pillows so they were side-by-side instead of one on top of the other. Keith came back with, as he thought, his sleep-clothes and uniform for tomorrow. He hung up the uniform and started to get undressed. James sat on the bed, taking in Keith's own scars, and looked away when Keith changed pants.  
  
“I know it's, uh, presumptuous to just get my sleep-clothes before asking, but...sleepover?” Keith suggested.  
  
James chuckled. “Belated, for sure. Don't worry, already set up the bed.”  
  
Keith grinned. “Should've figured you'd know what I was thinking. How do you know me so well?”  
  
“Years of putting up with your scrawny ass all through elementary, middle and high school?” James smirked a bit.  
  
“Hey, this 'scrawny ass' has kicked your butt _loads_ of times!” Keith reminded him.  
  
“Only because I never hit back.” James retorted with a grin.  
  
“Yeah? Well, don't hold back!” Keith swung a fist. James caught it and then got up and properly spar with him, both of them pretty evenly matched. Keith noticed that James had a fighting style similar to his own now and wondered if that was part of the can of worms he wasn't ready to open yet.  
  
They ended up collapsed to the bed together, both out of breath and laughing. “Who...who's scrawny now?”  
  
James suddenly rolled over to straddle his hips, grinning down at him. “Hm...still you.” His fingers danced on Keith's shirt for a few moments before Keith realized what he around to do and barely had a chance to say “No, don't! “ before those fingers were relentlessly tickling.   
  
“Noooo!” Keith tried to block him and push him away. “St-StOP, I give up! Not fair! This is n-n-not fighting! This is torture! Torture of the worst kind!”  
  
“You say that, but you're laughing.” James chuckled.  
  
“Th-This is just a physical reaction to—ah, you!” His hands went to James' sides and under his shirt a bit, tickling bare skin. James' eyes went wide before he increased the intensity of his tickles. Not to be outdone, Keith increased his own intensity and the room was full of their laughter for a good ten minutes as they rolled around tickling each other with one or the other straddling hips and then they both fell off the bed, ending the session.  
  
“Oh, wow...I don't think...I've laughed so much in...in a _long_ time.” Keith breathed.  
  
“Yeah.” James chuckled. “Didn't think you did. Those guys you're with are...tight-asses.”  
  
Keith puffed his cheeks out with another laugh that then burst out. “Would you say that to their _face_?”  
  
“Oh, hell no. I value my life.” James rolled over so he was semi-pinning him, looking down at Keith underneath him. “I think you'd like my group more, honestly. Especially Nadia. She's just your kind of fun.”  
  
“Bratty and rule-breaking?” Keith grinned.  
  
“Ooooh, yeah.” James nodded. “Remember that stunt you pulled with the simulator on our first exam? She did the _exact same thing_.”  
  
“Oh, I think I like her.” Keith chuckled. “Together, we will turn your hair gray with worry. Or you'll go bald from tearing it out in frustration!”  
  
James chuckled and then laid his head on Keith's chest. “It's good to have you back. So...so good. I really thought I'd lost you.”  
  
Keith gently patted his back. “Well, came pretty close there a bunch of times. But, now you'll be there to drag me out of danger again!”  
  
“Mmhm.” James chuckled. “Just like old times.”  
  
Keith nodded, then smiled softly. “Hey, James? Uhm...thanks for being here with me tonight. I think if you hadn't come...I'd have been sitting in the dark still waiting.”  
  
“Hey, you shouldn't be alone on your last night on Earth.” James got up and offered him a hand. “Ready to sleep now?”  
  
“Mm...not yet.” Keith chuckled. “Still wound up.”  
  
“Well, I've got some videos on my datapad we could watch until you get tired.” James shrugged.  
  
“Sounds good.” Keith took his hand and got up, the two settling down on his bed before James picked up his datapad and went to the videos. Keith sighed softly and laid his head on James' shoulder as they watched the videos play, not really paying attention to what was on the screen.  
  
James had been there since shortly after he lost his dad, and he'd been a constant ever since. And now, even when Keith left, he was still here. Waiting. Waiting to just slip back into Keith's life, to let Keith back into his, after everything.  
  
Even with all their fights, their dumb childish arguments, their jabs back and forth, their petty rivalry...he was still James Griffin, the kid that wouldn't let the teacher overlook him and who never once used a childish insult instead of his name.  
  
And tonight, when Shiro wasn't there when Keith was waiting, he showed up again to distract Keith from the pain.  
  
It felt nice to have a friend.   
  
Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes plans go awry, so you just make new plans.


End file.
